


Just You, Me, and the Stars

by spinmybowtie



Series: Could You Be Mine [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Sex Toys, mild exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinmybowtie/pseuds/spinmybowtie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine seeks out his revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just You, Me, and the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This part was written about a year after the first one. I would love to add more to this series to show the boys' adventures with exploring different toys, but I'm not sure when I'll have time. I'm going to keep this a series for now, though :)

A couple weeks after their first trip to The Luv Shaque, Blaine and Kurt went back to pick up a few more items. It was only slightly awkward the second time around and they managed to come out of the store relatively unscathed despite all the blushing and giggling they did exploring the aisles. They saw products they would never even consider or know what to do with, but they also found a few that made both of them look at each other with hopeful, lust-blown eyes.

Unfortunately, opportunities to test out their new purchases was difficult to come by. Kurt’s move to New York was quickly approaching, and as much as Blaine didn’t like to think about it, he knew that their time together was running out. Soon, they would be apart for weeks at a time, with only phone calls and Skype dates to hold them over. Their sexual relationship was suffering due to their busy schedules, and while it was occasionally possible to get in a hasty handjob or rut against each other furiously until their pants were a sticky mess, Blaine wanted to do something special. He wanted to be able to take his time exploring Kurt without worrying about someone barging in on them.

Blaine’s plan developed when his parents announced they were going on a cruise with his aunt and uncle. His father told him that he could come along, but Blaine’s idea of a fun vacation certainly didn’t include his uptight family. Instead, he had politely declined and told his parents that the New Directions were planning an end-of-summer performance at a local theatre. They parents bought it, of course, and their lack of opposition was a clear sign that they weren’t too upset at having some alone time. Whatever the case, Blaine was ecstatic to find that he would have the house to himself for an entire week.

Blaine brought it up after a Friday family dinner at the Hummel-Hudson house while he and Kurt relaxed watching Project Runway reruns, tucked under a light blanket. Despite the raging mid-July heat outside, Kurt’s bedroom was pleasantly cool from the central air, and getting in some much-needed cuddle time was never something Blaine would pass up. As much as he loved to get down and dirty, the quiet moments were just as special, especially when he got to feel Kurt’s arms around him, holding him like he never wanted to let go. Kurt always smelled amazing, too, his skin fragrant with hints of vanilla and lavender from his abundant amount of skin care products. 

“So, my parents are going to be gone next week,” Blaine said, trying to be as nonchalant as possible. 

“Really? What’s the occasion?” 

“Some cruise with my aunt and uncle. They asked me if I wanted to go, but I said no.” 

Kurt raised an eyebrow and turned to face Blaine. 

“Why would you pass that up? Just think of the pool boys,” Kurt said with a wink. 

“Because there are other things I would rather do.” Blaine rolled over so he and Kurt were nose to nose. “Like spend some unsupervised time alone with my amazing boyfriend.” 

“Ooh, how naughty of you.” Kurt inched his way closer, running his hand up the back of Blaine’s shirt, his fingertips skidding along Blaine’s skin. 

“Well,” Blaine started, his face buried in the crook of Kurt’s neck. He grazed his lips along the smooth skin until his mouth was touching Kurt’s ear. “I was thinking about that day and I still want to return the favor. Maybe tie you up, make you beg for me, beg for my mouth.” He sucked lightly at Kurt’s earlobe. “Make you beg for my cock.” 

“I think that sounds like an excellent way to spend your time,” Kurt said, a little breathless. He leaned back and tilted his head down to catch Blaine’s mouth in a hard, slow kiss. 

Blaine pulled away and searched Kurt’s eyes for any signs of hesitation, finding none. 

“You would really let me tie you up?” Blaine asked quietly. 

“Well, we didn’t buy all that stuff so it could sit around collecting dust.” 

“Good point.” Blaine smiled and leaned back in for another kiss. He wrapped his leg around Kurt’s hips and they continued to kiss lazily until Burt loudly walked up the stairs to remind Blaine to head home. 

~*^*~ 

The Anderson’s backyard was ideal for a romantic evening. The pool was always kept at a comfortable temperature, and the gazebo had an open top, perfect for gazing at the stars. Blaine decorated it with strings of white lights he had found in the attic, and he draped sheer white fabric over the top to create a makeshift canopy that was thin enough to see the night sky. He dragged his mattress down from his room – not an easy feat and one that resulted in several bruises – and covered it with his softest sheets, knowing that Kurt would appreciate the gesture. The best part was the high fence around the perimeter that prevented anyone from seeing what they were up to. 

The faux leather cuffs that he and Kurt had bought were connected with a long strap that Blaine threaded underneath the mattress to hold them in place, the cuffs themselves tucked away so they weren’t visible. He also made sure to bring out some other essentials, including a bottle of flavored lube, condoms, and a couple of their other purchases. If they were doing this, they were going to do it right, and Blaine planned on making it a night to remember. 

Kurt arrived at exactly 8:00 pm. He had done his own preparations by ensuring his clothing wasn’t too complicated and that his skin had been exfoliated to maximum smoothness. He also got himself off before leaving the house, just in case. He thought – hoped – that it would be a deliciously rough night, and he didn’t want things to end too early. He smoothed out his shirt and rang the doorbell, taking a few steadying breaths while he waited for Blaine to let him in. 

“Hey, there, handsome.” Blaine greeted him with short kiss and a bright smile. 

“Hi.” Kurt grinned widely, his eyes crinkled and just the barest hint of teeth showing. “Are you going to let me in?” 

“Oh, sorry.” Blaine huffed out a laugh and stepped to the side to allow Kurt to pass through. “So, I was thinking that we could have dinner outside tonight.” 

“That’s very romantic of you. Special occasion?” Kurt asked, failing terribly at keeping a straight face. The love in Blaine’s eyes made it very difficult to do anything but smile. He placed his bag down in the foyer and stepped closer to Blaine. 

“Yes, very special.” Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt’s shoulders and kissed his chin lightly, earning a small giggle. 

“I love it when you’re sappy.” 

“I just love you.” Blaine kissed Kurt properly, pouring as much of himself into it as he could, then pulled back to whisper against his lips, “Shall we?” 

“Lead the way.” Kurt linked his arm through Blaine’s and allowed himself to be led out the back door. 

Kurt gasped when he saw the gazebo and Blaine felt damn proud of himself. The lights were glowing against the sheer fabric, illuminating the entire structure. The sun was beginning to drop down below the horizon, and Blaine could only imagine how it would all look under the moon. 

“This is beautiful, B.” Kurt wrapped both of his arms around Blaine’s waist, nuzzling into his shoulder. “Really, you didn’t need to do all this.” 

“Of course I did,” Blaine said softly, tilting his head up to place a kiss on Kurt’s forehead. “You’re my guy.” 

“There you go being sappy again.” 

“And there you go ruining it. Besides, if it gets you to smile like that, I’ll have to be sappy more often.” 

“Our friends might disown us.” 

“Eh, who needs them.” Blaine gave Kurt’s arm a squeeze. “You hungry?”

“Starving.” 

They settled onto the bed and Blaine pulled out some sandwiches and fruit salad. He’d made sure to cover the mattress with an extra blanket during dinner, knowing full well that neither he nor Kurt would appreciate laying naked on a bed of crumbs. 

Overall, the night was going exceptionally well. They ate their sandwiches, and afterward they fed each other pieces of fruit, chatting about nothing in particular. There were long moments when they wouldn’t say anything at all, grinning at each other every few minutes and enjoying the underlying current of energy sparking between them. 

After they were finished eating, Blaine packed everything away and removed the extra blanket. He lay back against the pillows and gestured for Kurt to join him, holding out his arms and wiggling his fingers just to hear Kurt laugh. Kurt kicked off his shoes and made himself comfortable, pressing close against Blaine. They stayed like that for several minutes, just holding each other’s hands and gazing up at the darkening sky. Blaine eventually rolled over, wrapping his arm around Kurt and burying his face in his chest, humming contentedly as Kurt’s arms tightened around him. He could hear Kurt’s heartbeat and feel every breath he took. It was one of his favorite places to be. 

“You know, I was imagining a much more salacious evening,” Kurt said, breaking the silence. “So far, it’s been rather dull.” 

Blaine lifted his head to meet Kurt’s eyes. Blaine knew how to tell when Kurt was teasing him, and this time it was his eyes that sold him out. 

“Someone’s getting antsy.” Blaine shifted so he was hovering over Kurt. “I may have something prepared. I just figured I would soften you up first.” 

Kurt raised his eyebrow, clearly intrigued. “Would it be safe to assume that I’m in for a good time, Mr. Anderson?” 

Blaine leaned down so their lips were a couple millimeters apart. 

“Oh, I think you’d better buckle up.” 

Kurt lifted his head up to close the distance between them and pulled Blaine down on top of him. Blaine straddled Kurt’s legs and allowed himself to melt into the kiss. It started out slow and sweet, but after a couple minutes, it was anything but. Kurt yanked the back of Blaine’s shirt out of his pants and ran his hands across the smooth, warm skin. Their mouths fit together perfectly, as always, and the slide of their tongues made Blaine feel the familiar ache of too-tight pants. He broke away first and Kurt chased his lips for a second before settling back onto the pillows. 

“I brought some stuff. Out here, I mean.” Blaine sat back and traced along the inseam of Kurt’s pants, slowly moving up until he was at the waistband. “I want to ask you something. It’s kind of big. Nothing bad or anything, just different than what we usually do. And we have talked about it before, but I don’t know if you remember, and I’ve wanted to try it. You can say no, of course, but - ” 

“Blaine, stop.” Kurt cut him off with a fond smile. “Just tell me.” 

“I want you to let me make you feel good,” Blaine started hesitantly. “I want you to let me take control. I would like to tie you up, if it’s okay with you, and just spend some time getting to know your body in a different way.” 

“Is that all?” Kurt said and Blaine watched his throat bob as he swallowed. “You know I wouldn’t mind any of that.” 

“I know, it’s just,” Blaine paused, taking couple of breaths. “I want to do things to you. I want you to trust that I’ll take care of you, no matter how long it takes to get there.” 

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows in confusion before it dawned on him what Blaine really wanted. 

“It sounds to me like you’re looking for a little revenge,” Kurt said, his face relaxing into a teasing smile. 

“I mean, you had that experience with me and it was incredible. I want to do the same for you.” 

Kurt dragged his hands up Blaine’s torso and fisted his shirt, using it to pull Blaine back down. “I love you and I trust you. Whatever you want to try is fine, and I promise I’ll speak up if anything gets too intense.” 

Blaine let out a long breath and nodded quickly before kissing Kurt again. He felt Kurt’s hands working on the buttons of his shirt and the coolness of Kurt’s fingertips caused an endless string of shivers to run down his spine. Kurt somehow ended up straddling Blaine’s lap and Blaine didn’t waste any time working Kurt’s shirt up and over his head. They continued with desperate kisses, both of them wanting more but taking their time, sucking and biting at each other’s lips while their hands roamed everywhere they could reach. 

Kurt hummed in question when Blaine reached back for something and turned his head to follow the movement. Blaine’s lips dragged over his face and to his neck, wet kisses placed along the sensitive skin. Kurt opened his eyes and moaned softly when he saw that Blaine already had the cuffs set up and was pulling one out to lay next to them. 

“Kurt, are you sure about this? I need you to be sure.” 

Kurt simply laid back, spreading his arms out to the sides, showing Blaine that he was more than okay with what was about to happen. Blaine nodded once and reached for the cuff, fumbling at first but eventually able to secure it around Kurt’s wrist, making sure it wasn’t too tight or too loose. He did the same on the other side and moved down the mattress, trailing his fingertips across Kurt’s skin, starting at Kurt’s wrists and moving across to his chest, thumbing lightly over his nipples and then down, stopping just above the waistband of his pants. 

Blaine stretched his hands around Kurt’s hips, fingers splayed out to the sides and thumbs almost touching in the middle. He pressed down and dragged his fingers across Kurt’s skin with more pressure than usual, watching the indents of his fingers dip and fade. Kurt let out a harsh breath as Blaine tucked two finger just below the waistband of his pants, tugging them down slightly and leaning in to place a hard kiss well below Kurt’s navel. He licked and sucked along Kurt’s waist, soaking up every gasp and flutter of muscle beneath him. 

Blaine sat back up and held Kurt’s gaze as he started to undo his pants, popping the button and pulling the zipper down slowly. He traced lightly over Kurt’s half-hard cock through his briefs, watching Kurt’s eyes darken and his tongue peek out to wet his lips. Blaine pressed his palm down, rubbing up Kurt’s length and then hooking his fingers under his briefs, pulling them down just enough to expose the head of Kurt’s cock. He leaned down and licked at it, sucking lightly and moving away just as Kurt’s hips lifted. Blaine took the opportunity and quickly tugged Kurt’s briefs and pants down and tossed them to the side. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of Kurt on the mattress, his arms pulled tight to his sides, black cuffs creating a stark contrast against the paleness of Kurt’s skin, and his stomach tensing and relaxing with each heavy exhale. 

“Gorgeous,” Blaine whispered, placing his hands on Kurt’s shins and running them up his legs, scratching through the coarse hair, the long muscles trembling from his touch. “You okay?” 

“Yes… just… do something, please,” Kurt breathed, his face flushed and his hands clenching around the edges of the mattress. 

Blaine slowly took off his own shirt and pants, leaving his briefs on. He settled between Kurt’s legs and reached over to grab the bottle of lube, bright pink with a cartoon drawing of a smiling watermelon on it, as well as what looked like a small leather bracelet. Kurt’s eyes widened when he saw it, and Blaine could tell he figured out what was going to happen. He set the bottle down next to them and reached for Kurt’s cock, stroking it tightly a few times before carefully snapping the leather snugly around the base. 

“I’m gonna make you come so hard, Kurt,” Blaine said, picking up the lube. “But not yet.” 

Kurt nodded shakily and watched intently as Blaine stood up and took off his briefs. Blaine dropped to his knees next to Kurt’s side and bent down to kiss him, his tongue sliding into Kurt’s mouth immediately. It was sloppy from the odd angle, but the noises Kurt made were worth it. Blaine then moved suddenly to straddle Kurt’s chest, facing away from him with his legs draped over Kurt’s outstretched arms and his ass inches from Kurt’s face. He heard Kurt whimper and he knew that he was driving him insane. 

“See something you like?” Blaine asked, wiggling his butt a little. He picked up the lube and poured some onto his fingers, then reached back to skim along his crack slowly, moaning as he pressed over his entrance. 

“Blaine,” Kurt choked out. 

Blaine smiled to himself and pushed one finger inside, pumping it in and out a few times. “Stick your tongue out for me, and don’t move.” 

He could hear Kurt swallow hard and he turned his head to look down at him over his shoulder, waiting for him to either obey or yell at him. Kurt went with the former, slowly slipping his tongue out. His cheeks were flushed and his torso squirmed enough to let Blaine know he felt a little silly, but he stayed still anyway. Blaine spread his knees out further, leaning back for balance and using both hands to spread his cheeks. He lowered himself down until he felt Kurt’s waiting tongue brush against him. Blaine rocked his hips slowly, taking one shaking breath after another as Kurt’s tongue dragged over his rim. The quiet moans Kurt was making shot right through him, the barely-there vibrations of Kurt’s tongue on his hole making him tremble. 

Blaine moved faster, pushing harder against Kurt’s tongue, still wet from lube, until he got just the right angle. He groaned loudly as a cool breeze past over them, the air shocking his too hot skin. He started to move up and down slowly, Kurt’s tongue pushing inside of him more and more each time he rocked down. He could do this for hours, just riding Kurt’s tongue until he couldn’t sit up any more. Kurt started to move his mouth against him, going against Blaine’s rule, but it felt so good Blaine didn’t care. 

Kurt’s cock was laid out against his stomach, red and leaking, and Blaine felt a twinge of guilt for what he was doing. It looked almost painful, the black ring stretched tight around the straining, sensitive flesh. Blaine knew that once that ring was gone, it would be worth it to see Kurt finally come, gorgeous and writhing because of him, because of the things that he did to him. Blaine pushed down harder on Kurt’s tongue, swearing as it dove in deeper than before, Kurt groaning and jerking underneath him. 

Blaine felt his thighs shake and he dropped his hands down to Kurt’s sides so he was on all fours, his licked-open ass in the air.

“Jesus, Blaine,” Kurt panted. “I think you might kill me.”

Blaine huffed out a laugh. He was so, so, hard, like he always was when Kurt fucked him with his tongue, and he needed a minute to cool off so he would survive the rest of the night. He reached over to the side of the mattress and pulled out one of the vibrators they’d picked out together. It was tapered at the head and slightly curved, and it would suit Blaine’s purposes perfectly. He dropped it between Kurt’s legs and grabbed the lube again, slicking up his fingers and wasting no time in pushing two inside himself.

“Blaine, oh my fuck,” Kurt groaned. Blaine worked himself open with two then three fingers, directly above Kurt’s head. “You’re… evil.”

Not wanting to wait any more, Blaine scrambled down to straddle Kurt’s hips and quickly grabbed a condom and rolled it onto Kurt’s cock, using the leftover lube on his fingers to slick him up. He moved further down and reached back, then lined Kurt’s cock up to his hole and lowered himself down slowly, moaning at how hard Kurt was. Blaine kept going until his ass was flush against Kurt’s twitching hips, Kurt’s long legs shaking in front of him. “You still okay back there?”

“Y-yeah, m’fine, just move.” 

“Patience is a virtue,” Blaine sang, just as Kurt did to him when he was on the receiving end of Kurt’s tortuous teasing. He was also impressed with his own ability to function with Kurt throbbing inside of him and stretching him open so beautifully. He picked up the lube and coated his fingers again, then started to rock his hips, exhaling shakily. “Just a little longer.”

Blaine reached down between Kurt’s legs and slipped his fingers between his cheeks. “Bend your legs for me.”

Kurt obliged and the shift in angle made Blaine shudder and grind down onto Kurt’s cock. He then pressed his fingers against Kurt’s rim, his other hand clutching the sheets in front of him and barely holding him up as Kurt thrust up with a strangled cry. Blaine continued to press in with two fingers, knowing Kurt could take it, and began fucking himself onto Kurt’s cock in earnest, his rhythm matching that of his fingers.

“Blaine, Blaine, I can - fuck - I can see everything” Kurt babbled. “So hot, oh my god.”

Blaine removed his fingers and picked up the vibrator. He stilled his movements and squirted some lube onto it before pushing just the tip inside of Kurt.

“What are you – oh, oh fuck, Blaine!” Kurt bucked his hips up hard as Blaine turned the vibrator on. Blaine slid it in further, closing his eyes and listening to Kurt whining and moaning behind him. He began bouncing up and down on Kurt’s cock faster, feeling the vibration of the toy against his balls with every downward thrust. He held the vibrator in place, the curve of it angled upward, and let himself get lost in the feeling. 

“Blaine, please please please, I need to come, please,” Kurt whined as he tried to thrust his hips up to match every drop of Blaine’s ass. Blaine was sweating, his thighs and arms shaking, and his own cock was begging for attention. He didn’t know how much longer he could keep going without touching himself, and Kurt was practically sobbing for release.

Blaine pulled the vibrator out carefully and switched it off, tossing it to the side, then lifted himself off of Kurt, wincing at the sudden feeling of emptiness. He grabbed another condom and rolled it on himself, his fingers trembling with how fast he was trying to move. Blaine turned around to face Kurt and almost choked on air. Kurt looked completely demolished. His eyes were half-lidded and he was flushed from his face to his torso, covered in sweat, and his chest was rising and falling rapidly. 

Blaine moved quickly between Kurt’s legs and hooked his arms behind his knees, leaning forward and bending Kurt in half. It only took a couple tries before he slid inside Kurt’s pliant body, immediately starting with a furious rhythm. Kurt was writhing under him and making noises that could have been words and were so damn sexy Blaine’s head was spinning. Blaine could see Kurt’s arms straining against the cuffs and the amount of trust Kurt was putting into him hit him all at once, making his heart swell and heat flare under his skin. 

They were outside, inside a ridiculously decorated gazebo, and Blaine was pounding into Kurt like a man possessed. He felt himself dangerously close to coming and he let go of one of Kurt’s legs and reached between them for Kurt’s cock, stroking him with a tight fist. The noise Kurt made was both inhuman and the hottest thing Blaine had ever heard in his life. He stopped jerking Kurt off and fumbled for the edge of the cock ring, unsnapping it and wrapping his hand back around him. 

“Come on, it’s okay, come for me,” Blaine whispered, digging his toes into the mattress and pushing deep inside of Kurt. 

Kurt’s body seized up, his back arching off the mattress and his head thrown back, his mouth open in a silent scream as he spilled into the condom. The way he looked and the hot, so tight clenching of his body had Blaine falling over the edge within seconds, crying out into the cool night. His hips jerked as he worked through it, and with a final loud moan, he collapsed on top of Kurt, both of them gasping for air. 

“Blaine?”

“Hmm?”

“My arms.”

“Oh right!” Blaine pulled out and lifted himself up so he could undo the cuffs. He got rid of the condoms as Kurt bent his arms and stretched them over his head. “How do they feel?” 

“Like jelly. Just like the rest of me.” 

“That’s a good thing, right?”

“A very good thing.” Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine’s shoulders and pulled him down for a quick kiss. “Your neighbors probably heard that, you know.” 

Blaine laughed and buried his face into Kurt’s neck. “I’m trying not to think about it. Besides, if someone hadn’t been so loud, then – “ 

“Don’t you dare, Blaine Anderson. I cannot be held responsible for my actions when you’re living out your crazy sex fantasies on me.” 

“Okay, fine, you win.” Blaine rolled to the side. “I feel disgusting, though. You up for a dip in the pool?” 

“Only if you carry me. I’m still not sure my legs are in working order.” 

“You asked for it.” Blaine smiled and attempted to stand. Unfortunately, his legs got tangled in the wrecked sheets and he immediately fell back down. “Maybe give me a minute?” 

“After what we just did? Take all the time you need.”

**Author's Note:**

> To rec/reblog on Tumblr, [here](http://spinmybowtie.tumblr.com/post/67914672250/title-just-you-me-and-the-stars-rating-nc-17) is the post! :)


End file.
